This invention concerns latching systems and mechanisms, and more particularly latching systems for securing the header member of a convertible top frame to the windshield frame top piece in a convertible automobile.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,260 and 2,831,718 illustrating such latching systems involving a single rotary handle operating a pair of camming mechanisms on either side of the top header.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,436 also involves a pair of latching mechanisms operated with a crank mechanism, utilizing a roller-slot drawn operation, but also utilizing prominently projecting pins on the top header to bring the top header into correct alignment with the windshield frame.
Such latching mechanisms should minimize the use of exposed projecting parts for aesthetic and safety purposes, as are used in the aforementioned patents.
Convertible tops often require significant stretching of the fabric to bring the header all the way forward into proper alignment with the locating pins, particularly often the top has been lowered for a lengthy period, causing folds to be set in the fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latching mechanism for convertible top frames which does not utilize sharply projecting elements on either the top header or the windshield frame and which assists in bringing the header forward into proper alignment with the windshield frame.
It is a further object to provide such a system which is easily operated but offers secure locking of the top header to the windshield frame.